


No Thinking

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: McGee hates it when Abby dates other men; he just wishes he could tell her.





	No Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

If he'd stopped to think about it, he wouldn't have done it.

He would just have gone on being jealous, wishing, dreaming, wanting, watching.

He would have gone on waiting for her to realize how right they were for one another. How right they had always been for one another.

He would have gone on waiting for her to make the first move; for her to suggest they got back together.

But he'd tried waiting. 

He'd tried dating and flirting with other girls. She hadn't liked that; he could tell.

He'd tried showing his jealousy when she saw or flirted with other men.

But none of it had worked.

Sure she hugged him, told him she loved him. But she always qualified it as the love of a friend. 

Well that wasn't enough any longer.

It was late. Everyone else, even Gibbs, had gone from the squad room. He knew she was still in her lab, she'd told him she would be. More than once.

He went down to see her. 

For a moment he just stood and watched through the doors. She didn't seem particularly busy; in fact she looked bored; waiting for results could do that.

He went in.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, Timmy. What are you –"

He pulled her into his arms and silenced her with a kiss; then another; then another; then another. He went on kissing and holding her for what seemed like hours.

Finally he let her go, just a little; holding her arms and looking at her. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen, her eyes dark with the kind of passion he'd seen in the past, and she was still smiling.

"Abby," he said. "I want us to get back together. I don't want you seeing other men." He held his breath, suddenly aware of what he'd said, done.

He waited.

The smile broadened and she flung her arms back around him, tugging him tightly against her. "Oh, Tim," she breathed. "I thought you'd never ask." This time she kissed him.

~~~~~~~

Standing outside the door, far enough away so that it didn’t open, Gibbs allowed a smile to creep over his face as he watched the two young lovers together. 

Then he glanced down at his own lover, standing silently beside him, slipped his arm around his shoulders and said softly, "Come on, Duck. Time we went home."


End file.
